borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 HELP..GOOD PEARLS REWARDED
So a long time ago i finished the game on playthrough 2 then one time i joined my friend's game and it gave me the "Get Some Answers" quest again... and when i try to go turn this mission into Tannis at her cage in Crimson Fastness she's not there...and it won't let me turn it in to where she usually stays at...If anyone can invite me into their game with the "Get Some Answers" quest UNFINISHED so i can finish it and turn it in i will dupe you all my really good pearls: Aries,Tsunami,Jackal,Serpen,Bessie, and Ironclad....please leave a message below with you psn...and sent a friend's request with a message saying that you'll help me...i'm usually on during the afternoon on the weekends...I REALLY WANT THIS STUPID QUEST DONE AND GONE! PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN March 21 Sorry, this is slightly dumb question but do you want that in PT1 or PT2? - Sleepy4ever haha playthrough 2 MINI JACKIE CHAN Didn't I already help you with this? "Wrecked no ..did you read anything above? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:54, March 22 wow...your game is all sorts of glitched. and you shouldnt put 'good pearls rewarded' you should just put 'pearls rewarded' "Wrecked" um ok?...can't change it now btw you can sign your forums by holding shift then pressing that scribble thing to the left of the 1 four times MINI JACKIE CHAN This same thing has happened to me. Also, my main, a lvl 61 siren has completed all but "Its Like Christmas" and when I load her into a game with my lvl 61 soldier who has less quests done, it tells me that the host is too far ahead, and I know that hes not. Not sure if they are connected, but I'm in the same boat - Azrael2321 I have the exact same problem on my main 61 soldier, for xbox though, anyone on xbox can do the same for me ill dupe them some max quality pearls and legends GT TreeJs TreeJs 00:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) wait are you guys talking about the Amrory Glitch?...or the same problem i have with the Get Some Answers quest...hahahah well if any1 can help me finish this stupid quest so i don't have a stupid green diamond all over my compass and map i'll hook u up with some pearls or anything else MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Im talking bout the same thing as you chan, I always go to fastness hoping somehow she will be there, but no :( TreeJs 00:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I am talking about the EXACT same problem as you Chan Azrael2321 lol i know that feeling and going back to her digout site hopeing she'll just take the quest from me...Gearbox gotta patch the stupid glitchy quest MINI JACKIE CHAN March 23 do any of you guys know how to avoid this problem? MINI JACKIE CHAN @mini: aint no way to avoid this problem. it happened to me and all i did was join a game in the underdome. all you gotta do is look and look for a game that is on the "get some answers" mission and go to the crimson fastness. Tannis should be in her cell. just talk to her and the mission shoul be ready to turn in. "Wrecked yeah i think i'm going to fix the problem this weekend you can hop along if i can find some1....but i just don't want to join someone's game again and get this stupid quest back MINI JACKIE CHAN